Just the way I am
by mcbriderulz
Summary: Patrolling the city alone one night, Raphael comes across one of his family's foes. He soon finds out that there is more to her than what seems to be. OC villain. One shot


Just the way I am

Raphael was running across the rooftops, jumping over the gaps between buildings. He stopped when he came to one with a girl on the roof. He was about to turn and leave when he recognized the blonde pigtails and red and black clothes. It was Harley, one of his family's enemies. She was punching a brick wall repeatedly. He jumped down silently and crept up behind her. "hey Harley" he casually said.

She jumped, turned, and threw a bloody knuckled fist at him. He easily blocked it.

"what do you want freak?" she asked bringing her fists up, ready to fight.

"easy Har, I'm not here to fight, I was just running by and saw you" Harley slowly lowered her fist, and looked around. "where are the others?"

"not here, I was running alone"

"well that was stupid. I could have caught you and beaten you to a bloody pulp." she scoffed at him.

"that probably wouldn't happen. You couldn't beat me Harley."

"what? yes I could! You and I both know what I'm capable of."

"yeah sure" he laughed. She suddenly swung her leg around and threw a punch at him. He ducked under her leg and caught her fist.

She shook her head, giving up. "ya know, your not so bad... for a freak" she smiled slyly at him.

"your okay, for a clown" he smirked, releasing her hand. She hated being called a clown as much as Raph hated being called a freak.

"so... Frenemies?" Harley giggled, extending her black, fingerless gloved hand towards the red clad turtle. He grabbed it and grinned.

"frenemies... Clown"

"freak" she retorted rolling her eyes. Her pig tails shook as she laughed. Raph joined in with her. They both hated the nicknames, but found it funny when they called each other that. When their laughter finally died down, Harley turned and looked out over the city. She took a deep breath of the crisp air. There was a light breeze and it was cool out. the stars were twinkling above, circling around the bright crescent moon that reflected in her eyes as she gazed upon it. She loved the dark; she loved how it enveloped her and turned her into a completely different person. It compelled her but soothed her at the same time, almost washing all her agitation away. "I love the night" she sighed. Harley sat down on the ledge, her legs dangling over.

"why?" he sat down next to her.

"it just makes me feel better, like its my only alone time. During the day, I have to be around Rider all day" Raph growled when she said her brother's name. "it just stresses me out, I get all pissed off and lethal. But at night, in the dark... I turn into a whole different person." she confessed.

"well, I like the nice Harley alot better than the angry one."

She leaned over and unexpectedly hugged him. Raph was shocked at first but returned it. At this close, he could smell all the things Harley smelled like. Smoke, cherry lipstick, hair dye, leather, perfume, and blood. A mix between good and bad things.

"thank you Rapheal." she whispered.

"for what?"

"for making me feel better. I just feel like I can be myself around you, I don't have to pretend to be someone else."

"uh, you welcome..?" he wasn't sure how to answer. Nobody ever talked to him about their feelings. His brothers never would talk about it, and the girls were too intimidated by him to.

"I wish we could be friends" Harley whispered as she let go and sat up.

"me too" he sighed. "we would make a good team"

"yeah, but Rider wouldn't like being part of a team. He doesn't do well working with others. He has to deal with me, but working with other people... He just doesn't like it."

"god Harley, why you gotta work with him? Can't ya just leave Rider and join us?" Raph was growing impatient.

"I can't betray him! He's my brother."

"he controlling you Harley! I know you don't like it. All you have to do is leave. Quit"

"it's not that easy, what if I asked you to leave your brothers and work with me. Become a villain like me. Would you do it?"

"... No"

Harley rested her head on Raph's shoulder. "see? Even if they drive you crazy, you love them. You would do anything for them, right? It's the same with Rider. Even though he can be unreasonable and cruel, he still is my brother. I love him and he loves me." her voice was shaking.

"I guess your right... He sure doesn't act like he loves you, though"

Harley sat up and stared into his ember eyes. The sai wielding ninja's eyes softened as he took a deep breath.

"We would have been a great team, you and I. Why did ya have to be evil Harley?"

Her eyes glistened with threatening tears. "I know... It's just the way I am."


End file.
